


Tell Me

by itsobsessive



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Character of Color, THE BEST CHARACTER, United States of Auradon (Disney), good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Right now, Lonnie had never been more scared to speak to her mother.





	Tell Me

Lonnie loved her mom more than anything. She knew she could always talk to her, and she always did. Lonnie went to her mom when she had her first kiss, when she was failing half of her classes, hell, even when she almost lost her virginity. Essentially, she trusted her mom. And with good reason; Li Mulan always reacted with acceptance and guidance instead of anger. 

But, right now, Lonnie had never been more scared to speak to her mother. So much so, that she went to her  _ diary _ before her mom. She didn’t even  _ believe _ in diaries most of the time.

_ It feels stupid writing in here, _ she had wrote,  _ but there’s not much else I can do right now. I’ll tell my parents eventually, but I need to get it out somewhere else before I break down in front of them. _

_ I never really thought about it before, but I realize now that any type of attraction I’ve ever had to boys is nowhere near what I feel with Jane.  _

_ Jane isn’t my girlfriend, so to speak, but I think I want her to be? The other day we were having a sleepover and we were dancing to whatever playlist she put on. She was jumping around, her hair was flying out of her ponytail, and she had the biggest smile on her face. I got dizzy. I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted to kiss someone more.  _

_ I don’t know how to tell her, and I don’t know how to tell my parents. But, I guess I kinda have to do both, huh? _

Lonnie’s heart was racing, and she felt like she might cry. But, she knew she had to do this. 

“Hey, Mom?” She said. Her mom was just finishing up the dishes, and she turned around. 

“What’s up, Pumpkin Butt?” She responded. Lonnie smiled at the nickname her mom had given her when she was younger. 

(Lonnie had been crying because she wanted another cookie. Mulan responded with “I know, Pumpkin, but…” and Lonnie giggled because “you called me Pumpkin Butt!” The name stuck.)

“Do you have a minute?” Lonnie asked. 

“Of course,” her mom said, sitting down. “What’s up?” 

It was like the words were stuck in her throat. She felt like she could throw up. She didn’t even know what she was saying until she said it. 

“I’m in love with Jane.”

She snapped her head up to look at her mom, shocked. It was as if she wasn’t the one who had said something surprising. 

Mulan looked shocked for a brief second, until her face softened. Then, she did the last thing Lonnie had expected. 

She laughed. It was a quick laugh, and it wasn’t mocking, she just laughed. 

“Shang, honey, can you come in here for a moment?” She called to the door. 

Lonnie let her voice drop to a whisper. “Mom-wait, I really wasn’t going to tell him yet, please-”

Shang popped his head through the door. 

“How are my beautiful ladies?” He asked. Mulan sat on a stool around the island, and Lonnie followed suit.    
Mulan looked at Shang.

“We have a story to tell.” 

Lonnie was confused, to say the least. Part of her was worried that her mom was just ignoring what she had said, but she also knew she would never do that to her. 

“Okay,” Shang said, sitting down. “Which one?” 

Mulan leaned over and whispered into Shang’s ear. He smiled, and nodded. 

“Once upon a time,” he said. Mulan laughed and hit him with a towel in her hand. Lonnie was still completely lost. 

“Did I ever tell you what I told your father my name was at first?” 

Lonnie smiled a bit. “Ping.” 

“Right,” Mulan said. She turned to Shang. “Do you wanna say it?” 

Lonnie’s father turned to her. “I didn’t fall in love with your mother after the war.” 

“Wait, what?” Lonnie said. None of this was easing her confusion whatsoever. Shang chuckled a bit and looked down. 

“I kissed Ping before I knew he was a woman.” Mulan giggled and covered her mouth. 

Lonnie furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh.”

A beat of silence. 

“ _ Oh _ .”

She smiled, and rested her head in her hand. 

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’m gay.” 

Shang raised an eyebrow. 

“Hm, didn’t know that’s why we were telling the story,” he said. Lonnie smiled. 

“I love Jane.”

Mulan reached over and grabbed Lonnie’s hand. 

“And we love you.” 

Shang perked up. “And, if I’m not an idiot, I’m almost positive that Jane loves you, too.”


End file.
